1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer sheet for a phosphor layer and a light-emitting device, to be specific, to a light-emitting device preferably used as a white light-emitting device; and a transfer sheet for a phosphor layer used in the fabrication thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as a light-emitting device that is capable of emitting high-energy light, a white light-emitting device has been known. In the white light-emitting device, for example, a LED (light emitting diode) that emits blue light and a phosphor layer that can convert blue light into yellow light are provided and the white light-emitting device emits high-energy white light by color mixing of the blue light emitted from the LED and the yellow light converted from the blue light in the phosphor layer.
There has been proposed that, as the white light-emitting device, for example, in a mounted board in which a recess that is open upward is formed, a resin sheet containing a phosphor is provided so as to cover the upper end (opening edge) of the recess while a blue LED chip is provided on the bottom surface of the recess (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-46133).
To provide the resin sheet described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-46133 on the mounted board, an adhesive is first laminated on the upper surface of the opening edge of the recess on the mounted board. Next, the resin sheet containing the phosphor is laminated on the upper surface of the adhesive.